voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Throk (Legendary Defender)
Throk is a disgraced Galra Commander assigned to Zarkon's Central Command Ship who plots to overthrow Prince Lotor's reign. After he loses a duel for the throne against Lotor and is tricked by the prince's act of mercy that spares his life, Throk is sent to rot in the distant edges of the Empire by Lotor's own secret orders, and is used to cover the prince's tracks to obtain a Teludav in a staged attack. Throk, with his memory of the incident wiped by Narti, is captured by Haggar and brutally interrogated. He remains as the witch's prisoner. Appearance Throk is a male-coded Galra. He has purple skin with dark stripes running through his eyes and down his cheeks. He has a pointy nose, tear drop-shaped face, and fully yellow eyes. Throk's thin, narrow face is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body; a single dark marking runs at an angle from his jawline to each of his eyes, passing over them and angling back towards his ears, which are large and dark purple, angled away from his skull. Throk also has a small rat-tail of purple hair. His staggering height is accented by his thin waist and elongated limbs. The fur lining his ears is shorter and the same light color as his face. In the center of scalp is fur the same color as his ears, with the darkest fur being a crest on the very top of his head. Throk's fur is worn in two long pigtails at the back of his head that reach past his shoulders. He has a notable convex nose with no deviation in shape leading to his forehead. Throk wears an orange and black suit of armour over a grey bodysuit. The chestplate is decorated with two yellow trapeziums and grey accents to look like a Galra face. It tapers into an inverted triangle that ends just under her ribs. He's wearing a belt made from the same armour. He has black shoulder pads and matching forearm protectors. The collar on his armour is black and wide-set, forming a tight seal around his neck. He has orange armour on his calves and and black armour covering his knees to his mid-thighs with grey knee pads. Distinct from other commanders in the Empire is the single spike on each of Throk's pauldrons. Personality An ambitious commander who is ambiguously loyal to Zarkon, Throk is unquestionably disdainful towards Prince Lotor and his royal guard that he refers to as "halfbreeds". He holds great pride and confidence as a warrior who has fought at Zarkon's side through many battles, and this makes him tend to underestimate his opponents and grants him a reactionary temper, displaying extreme aggression in behavior and fighting style. He agrees that commanders fighting alongside their soldiers is repulsive and considers associating with Galra of mixed descent completely dishonorable. Though he has a treacherous streak, Throk still shows respect for the systematic authority of the Empire and his job as an officer. Even placed in the "worst post" of the Empire, Throk is adamant about fulfilling his duties and defending his station. His pride twists his sense of loyalty, however, placing his allegiance in the Empire as a whole rather than only Zarkon himself: Throk believes he is deserving of the throne for serving Zarkon for so long, and attempts to overthrow Lotor's reign because he believes the prince, who had been exiled, is not worthy to have it. He can be described as easily manipulated by the right opponent - as he seems to believe Lotor's claim of inspiring loyalty, not fear, and salutes the prince in respect before he is betrayed. Throk is perceptive enough to be suspicious and distrustful of Haggar, evident in his attempts to ascertain Zarkon's health himself, which he correctly guesses is not what the witch claims. After being banished to the Ulippa system and placed in charge of guarding the remains of the giant Teleduv, he demonstrates a lack of military experience by allowing Lotor to infiltrate the ship and steal its cargo. He's an easily frustrated, ineffective leader who shrinks in the face of danger. He fails to inspire his crew and is only propelled to acts of bravery by pressure from his peers and superiors. Throk continues to plead his innocence and loyalty even through painful torture, and is smart enough to deduce that Lotor is behind his imprisonment despite his loss of memory. Abilities Throk is an aggressive fighter who utilizes a large, one-handed sword and has highly skilled swordsmanship; his fighting style is a bombardment of fast and brutal strikes, although this tactic wears him out if his opponent does not fall quickly as his attacks are not carefully planned and rely on overwhelming his enemies. Throk has also used a laser rifle to fend off opponents, though his skills in swordsmanship are more notable than those in long-distance combat. Notes * His name was revealed in the character guide released on the official Voltron website prior to being spoken in the series.Voltron: Legendary Defender Character Map * Throk does not have a speaking role until Season Three, but has appeared in the background of scenes since Season One. * He may be a throwback to Throk in the original Voltron: Defender of the Universe continuity, who in turn was based on the character Caponello of Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV. * It was implied that he was killed off-screen after being shocked by the Druids in "Tailing a Comet", but it was later revealed that he is still alive and still being tortured as of the episode "Black Site". References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Commanders